Spontaneous
by Lady Azura
Summary: I want her. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I knew I wanted her. Her and only her. Oneshot!


Summary: _I want her. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I knew I wanted her. Her and only her._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Rating: K

Author's Note: I was watching **greenfiend03**'s "The Best of Random Ships: Volume IV" on YouTube and well… I felt suddenly inspired to do this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spontaneous****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want her.

Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I knew I wanted her. Her and _only_ her.

I can't have her, though. She's in love with another and I know she's not too fond of me because she believes that I'm stealing _him_ - the one she loves - away from her. That's not true. If only she knew… if only she knew that I didn't love him like he loves me. If only she knew that the real reason I started dating him was to get to know _her_ better and now… now we're all just part of fate's cruel game - a love triangle that none of us can escape.

One where I love her, she loves him and _he_ loves me. He may even love us both the same, but he doesn't show it. His love for her; just as I can't show my love for him because no matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to love him.

Only her.

He doesn't deserve her, anyways. She deserves someone much better than him. Someone who will care for her and comfort her; someone who will be there for her when she needs it and won't hurt her. Someone who will _love_ her.

Someone like me.

As I stand here in front of her bedroom door, I can feel the anticipation building inside of me. I feel sick and nervous and anxious all at once and part of me wants to turn around and leave, and pretend I was never here, but another part - a much bigger part - urges me to stay. So, gathering all the courage I can muster, I knock on her door.

_"Come in!"_

My heart flutters and my head swoons as her voice reaches my ears. It's like music.

Slowly, I open the door and step inside.

She's sitting at her desk with her back facing me, very consumed with whatever she's doing - homework, my guess.

I clear my throat and she stops and whirls around. Her eyes widen and she stands abruptly, accidentally knocking over her textbooks. I can't help but laugh lightly as she flushes with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes, bending down to retrieve her belongings. "I thought you were just… I mean… I wasn't expecting -"

"Derek?" I finished, closing her door with a soft _click_ and making my way towards her. I kneel down to help her pick up her books.

"Yeah," she said, not looking up.

I don't know what happened next, but before I knew what I was doing, I made a grab for her wrist - preventing her from retrieving the last of her notes. Her head snaps up.

"Sally -" She started, but I wouldn't let her finish. Not before I did what I came here to do.

So, without warning, I kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright. There you have it. The first ever Cally (Casey/Sally) fic on FFN. Hope to see more of these later on. Actually, it was Cally with an implied Casey/Derek/Sally love triangle. Still.**

**It was spontaneous and random on my part, but it wouldn't leave my head so I just wrote it.**

**Not my best work… but my goal is to spawn many more Cally fics, because right now… it's my favorite SLASH pairing. Yay!**

**I'll shut up now.**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


End file.
